


It's Not Even Valentine's Day!

by Jaeckle



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbians, So I did!, Useless Lesbians, Valentine's Day Fluff, and i think its cute!, i dont know, i saw a tiktok and i needed to write a drabble, its not valentines day though, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeckle/pseuds/Jaeckle
Summary: Scarlett is working, but didn't ask Devin to be her Valentine :(
Relationships: Devin/Scarlett (Total Drama), Scarlett (Total Drama)/Original Character(s), Scarlett (Total Drama)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	It's Not Even Valentine's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> VERY short but I think it's VERY cute. 
> 
> eeeeeh I also wrote this before going to sleepy sleep.

Devin stood in the doorway of the living room, her eyes on Scarlett as the ginger focused intensely on her work. Devin strode forward, slumping down beside the woman clicking away at her keyboard.

Scarlett peered up past her glasses, eyeing Devin with a grin. Hands pausing for a second before continuing their previous pace. Devin pouted with a huff while scooting closer, resting her chin on Scarlett’s shoulder.

“What?” Scarlett finally asked, trying to feign annoyance while keeping her eyes locked on the screen.

The amusement in Scarlett’s voice gave it away, though.

Devin grumbled quietly to herself before murmuring, “aren’t you going to ask me to be your Valentine?” Scarlett snorted as she relaxed back into the couch, turning to face her lover.

“We’ve been married for seven years, my love! I thought it was implied.”

Devin narrowed her eyes, “it’s still nice to hear it,” she mumbled.

Scarlett wrapped her arm around Devin’s shoulder, pulling the brunette close. “Would you be my Valentine?” Scarlett cooed, placing a little kiss on the top of Devin’s forehead. The laptop was gently slid off of Scarlett’s lap as Devin moved it to the coffee table, “Devin?”

Suddenly there were arms wrapped around Scarlett’s neck, and the couple fell back into the cushions. Devin peppered kisses all over Scarlett’s face, the ginger giggling as she held Devin back. “Yes!” Devin purred, “of course I’ll be your Valentine!” She stated excitedly, cupping Scarlett’s cheeks in her hands and lowering her lips to Scarlett’s.


End file.
